


Moments Like This

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot misses the little moments.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 77





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Moments Like This  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 138  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot misses the little moments.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

“I miss moments like this more than anything.” Lancelot whispered as he wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him closer. It wasn’t easy being a Knight of Camelot especially when his duties kept him away from the man he loved.

Merlin laid his head against Lancelot’s chest. His voice was still husky from sleep as he spoke. “Then don’t go.” He snuggled closer. “Stay.”

Lancelot placed a kiss on top of Merlin’s head before he glanced out the window. The sky was just beginning to lighten; it was time for him to go. “I wish that I could but...”

Merlin quickly interrupted. “I’ll always be right here waiting for your return.”

“I know.” With a smile Lancelot cupped Merlin’s face in his hands and gently kissed his lips before reluctantly moving away. “It’s what I count on.”


End file.
